


Snapshot

by lizardwriter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardwriter/pseuds/lizardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla's fingers dance across Laura one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot

Laura smiles as Carmilla’s hands take hold of her own, claiming it as hers. Carmilla’s fingers flatten her palm and then begin to trace the lines on it.

Laura giggles as Carmilla’s eyes gleam, the hints of a smirk on her lips (but a bigger smile visible in her eyes). Carmilla’s fingers begin to dance up Laura’s arm.

Laura closes her eyes as Carmilla’s lips meet hers and Carmilla’s fingers step across her collarbone.

Laura lets out a small gasp as Carmilla’s fingers deftly unbutton her blouse in what feels like a single movement.

Laura bites her lower lip as Carmilla kisses across her jaw and Carmilla’s fingers slide across her bare stomach.

Laura chokes back a moan as Carmilla’s fingers trail down over her skirt and Carmilla’s breath falls hotly in her ear as she whispers words that make Laura blush.

Laura whimpers with need as Carmilla’s fingers trace small circles on her inner thigh that travel higher and higher.

Laura gives herself completely as Carmilla’s fingers work magic on her body.

Carmilla smiles, hours later, as Laura’s fingers trace the words “I love you” on the bare skin of Carmilla’s back. 


End file.
